hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reset Arc
The Reset Arc is the first story arc of season 1 of Hardcore Leveling Warrior and consists of the episodes from Episode 1 to Episode 6. It began on 23rd January 2016 and ended on 20th February 2016. The corresponding category for this arc can be found here. Episode in the Arc * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 Premise The Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior has his stats and level reset after being killed by a Zombie Dragon during a Quest. He begins his long journey of redemption to recover his stats and power as well as to earn enough money to repay the money he owes to loan sharks in The Real World. Summary of Events Present *Hardcore Leveling Warrior logs into Lucid Adventure to complete a quest in order to use the reward to pay back the money he owes to Heart Heater.Episode 1 *Whilst in the middle of a quest, Hardcore Leveling Warrior is ambushed by a group of disgruntled players. He wipes them all out with two skills. *Hardcore Leveling Warrior let's his guard down and is paralyzed by a sword which leads to him losing all his items, getting killed by a Zombie Dragon and getting his stats and level reset to 1. *Hardcore Leveling Warrior gets beaten up in Yopi Land Square by members of Scallion Head's Guild.Episode 2 *Sora punches Guan Yu into a wall for shoving his way into the Yopi Grilled Skewers line. *Sora "saves" Hardcore Leveling Warrior from Rim and Heart Heater. *Guan Yu attempts to kill Hardcore Leveling Warrior but ends up splitting Rim in half instead.Episode 3 *Heart Heater summons a dragon that helps them escape Guan Yu. *Hardcore Leeling Warrior is introduced to Dark by Heart Heater. *Dark offers Hardcore Leveling Warrior 40 billion won (Line Webtoon: $4 Million) to help him level up. Hardcore Leveling Warrior agrees.Episode 4 *Hardcore Leveling Warrior is force logged off out of Lucid Adventure and is demoted from the top floor of Smile Tower to the basement floor till he regains his level. *Hardcore Leveling Warrior wins a Formal PK against Scallion Head. It is watched by multiple people, including Sora, Dark and Yopi.Episode 5 *Hardcore Leveling Warrior defeats Scallion Head after using the same dagger that paralyzd him when he was the Rank 1 Player. Hardcore Leveling Warrior takes a few of Scallion Head's stats a reward. Flashback *A year ago, a level 30 Sora is saved by the Rank 3 Hardcore Leveling Warrior. *3 years ago, Ethan Gong was forced to join Chairman Kim's workshop in roder to pay off his debt. Characters Introduced Characters introduced in this arc in the order of introduction *Hardcore Leveling Warrior *Choco Flavoured Potato Soup *Heart Heater *Rim *Scallion Head *Dongchun *Bat Girl *Zero *Sora *Guan Yu *Zhou Cang *Dark *Dongmin *Kyung-tae *Chairman Kim *Dacon *Yopi Skills Introduced Abilities introduced in this arc in the order of introduction *Hell Fire *One Sword Skill - Moonlight Slash *Heal Notes & Trivia * The name of the arc is based on Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats and level getting reset to level 1 after he is killed by the Zombie Dragon. References Category:Arcs